Warriors Of The Soul
by xxstarcrystal
Summary: It was a normal day for the Soul Eater gang, but is it? An old enemy is back and injects them with an unknown subsistence that transforms them into cats! They are transported to a new and unusual world were they will become warriors! What? To cheesy?


The creepy moon floated in the dark sky, shedding its pale light over the city. The cold stone streets were empty and desolate. There was the occasional person walking down the shadowy path, and a few mangy stray felines scavenging for food in garbage bins. A faint breeze murmured through the empty streets, adding a somewhat creepy sound in the already creepy place. In a dark alley, there was a female shaped figure. The shadow like figure walked out of its hiding place.

It was still really dark out, but the dim light of the moon reviled long, straight silvery hair with an unusual orange, frog like hat. The woman was wearing a thigh high black dress with a polka dotted theme, as well as wearing white high heels. At each end of her narrow mouth were two black circles, witched match her dark coloured eyes. In one of the female's hands, there was a big white suitcase with arrows all over it. Her dark eyes were full of fear; sweat was dripping down her face. She looked as if she seen a ghost, which she probably did not that long ago.

The silver haired woman walked along the harsh surface of the stone path, but she stayed under the shadows of the buildings. After a while she finally went to a stop in front of an apartment building. She gazed at the building for a second and then walked in. She walked around the halls looking for one specific door. Suddenly, she went to a halt, gazing at the door before her.

The woman smiled and a quiet noise escaped her mouth, which sounded like a 'Ribbit'. The woman opened the suitcase and pulled out a picklock then closed the suitcase again. She looked at the doorknob and noticed a small keyhole in the middle of the brass coloured knob. The lock was cheap as hell, so it was easy to picklock it. There was a quiet click and the door squeaked open. The woman pushed herself in, trying to be as quiet as she could. She gazed around the new environment, surprised on how clean it was, since the two that inhabited the apartment where young teens.

Tiny creeks were heard as she walked down the hall. Each time she took a step she winced, afraid the creeks wake up the two teens that lived in the small apartment. She reached one room and snuck in the room. The floor was covered with dirty cloths, maybe some clean and other unusual things.

An unpleasant scent filled the air, making the woman wish that she didn't go in this room first. She crept forward but stepped on something that was soft and mushy. She looked down in disgust and looked at the boy underneath the covers (creepy much O.o). She stared for a second; only noticing the pure white hair that stuck out from under the covers, then re-opened the white case, pulling out a small nettle with a green glowing liquid inside the object. She stabbed the nettle into the boy's shoulder. The boy groaned and she winced, surprised he didn't wake up. She shrugged and walked out of the room smiling widely, and then made her way to the other room.

The female looked around the room, and noticed a big difference between the boys from the boy's room to this room. This room smelt a lot better than the other one and the floor was a lot cleaner. The woman looked at the bed ahead of her. She saw ash blonde hair, but she couldn't see the girls face, since it was covered by a very thick book. The woman sighed, rolling her eyes, and then walked over to the girl, doing the same thing she did to the boy but this time, the girl mumbled something and rolled onto her side, not waking up at all. The silver haired sighed then walked out of the room.

Suddenly, there was a loud 'NYAAA!' The woman's head turned to see two, sleepy yellow eyes. She froze in fear, afraid the thing didn't wake up the two teens that were fast asleep. The glowing eyes blinked in curiosity.

The woman started mumbling, and then said in a whisper "Sleep spray…"

A yellow spray came out of the woman's hands and it hit the bright yellow eyes. There was a quiet sneeze and the eyes began to close slowly. The woman walked over to were the eyes were. She saw a small, feline body and smiled, getting out the nettle and sticking it into the felines shoulder.

She walked out the apartment, making her way down the stairs and out of the building. She sighed and looked up at the moon, blood dripping from its teeth.

"Three down, five to go" She smirked, as she walked away, laughing…


End file.
